The present invention relates to the art of ink system supply systems for ink jet printers and plotters. It finds particular application in conjunction with a replaceable ink reservoir and will be described with particular reference thereto.
An ink reservoir is known from EP-A-606047. One of the there indicated specific embodiments comprises a bag of thermoplastic foil, which has at one end an elastomer stopper for insertion of a hollow needle of a connecting hose to a plotter.